Heartache&Bitterness
by amystar95
Summary: Nikki finds herself alone and feeling isolated when she loses the only family member that will have anything to do with her. The story sees her struggle as she comes to terms which such a big loss and finding new happiness with someone who helps to heal her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Boston? Everyone was shouting at her to get her attention, but her head remained on the desk and very quiet sobs could be heard every so often. Eventually Scout got up and went towards Miss Boston but she wouldn't respond so Scout quickly exited the PRU and went to get Mrs Mulgrew.

After a few minutes Scout returned shortly after Mrs Mulgrew appeared with Mr Clarkson in tow. They went straight over to Miss Boston and crouched down either side of her and started talking quietly to her. Suddenly she looked up and burst into fresh tears so immediately Mr Clarkson got Miss Boston on her feet and guided her out of the classroom.

"Shhh it's alright Nik" Tom spoke softly to her while she continued to sob and shake uncontrollably against his Shoulder. Finally Nikki seem to calm down a bit once they were sat in Christine's office. "Now are you going to tell us what's wrong Nikki?" Christine asked with a sympathetic tone. After taking a few deep breaths and composing herself Nikki attempted to explain why she was so upset.

"m-my da-dad di-died a-at t-the we-weekend" she managed to stutter before dissolving into more tears Tom pulled her in for a hug where she completely broke down. Neither Christine nor Tom had ever seen Nikki so vulnerable and distressed like she was now. Christine decided that Nikki was in no fit state to teach "Nikki I think you need to go home and be with your mum she will need you more than ever now" Christine gently said. Nikki looked at Christine like she said something ridiculous. "No she won't" Nikki whispered as more tears fell freely down her now very red cheeks. Tom and Christine exchanged a confused look.

"What do you mean she won't?" Tom asked. "My mum and the rest of my family accept for my dad disowned me when I chose to go into the army, my dad was the only member of my family who supported my career choice and we always wrote to each other he had do it in complete secrecy so my mum wouldn't discover the letters and a put a stop to our communication" Nikki explained the best she could. Tom and Christine had a look of shock on the faces.

"Did you stay in touch with your dad after you left the army?" Christine carefully questioned. "It became it very difficult but we managed to keep in touch up until a few years ago when my mum realized what my dad was up to and put a stop to our contact for good" Nikki said with tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. "right well I'm going to take you home but you will have to stay here a for an hour as we can only get cover for all your lessons right now but we can get cover for the rest of my lessons for today after next period" tom informed Nikki. "Oh and I am more than happy to come to your dad's funeral with you so don't have to go on your own" Tom added. "Thanks there won't be any need though as my mum made it quite clear that I was not to attend the funeral" Nikki murmured before breaking down in tears again.

Tom desperately wanted to stay with Nikki, however he had a class of unruly teenagers that required his attention in five minutes. Christine could see that Tom was very reluctant to leave Nikki so offered to cover his class for him so he could take Nikki home now rather than in an hour. "Tom, listen I can cover your class, take Nikki home and look after her" Christine gently told tom. Tom thanked Christine and took Nikki to their classrooms to collect their things before heading to the car park and getting in Tom's car.

Nikki hardly said two words during their short journey to the English corridor and then down to the car park. Once they got in the car Nikki slumped against the window and closed her eyes allowing more tears to escape from her blue orbs. Tom felt helpless as he started the engine and steered the car out of the parking space and out of the school gates.

**This is my first fan fic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you found the first chapter good!**

Fifteen minutes later Tom pulled up outside Nikki's house, Nikki didn't even realise they had arrived her at house as she was in a complete daze leant against the cool glass of Tom's car window. "Nikki we are here at your house" Tom spoke carefully so not to scare the life out of an already very scared and fragile Nikki. She quickly came out of her dazed state and reached for the door handle and dragged herself out of the car which took a lot of energy to do so. She wandered up the path to her front door not knowing what to do, Tom quickly joined her and passed her handbag which she had forgotten to pick up from in car containing her front door keys. Her hands where trembling while she fumbled around in her small handbag to locate her keys she began to get frustrated with herself so Tom stepped in and quickly found the keys and immediately twisted the key in the lock and opening the door for them to go in.

Nikki went straight into her living and picked up the only photo which was of her dad when she was a small child displayed on the lovely wooden mantelpiece and began stroking the picture whilst tears rolled down her very pale face. Tom lingered in the doorway for a moment allowing Nikki some space. After a further minute or so Tom gently approached Nikki and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided to the sofa where she fell against his chest and let it all out holding the photograph close to her own chest. Eventually her breathing became steady and Tom could see her chest rising and falling and her eyes fluttered shut. Nikki drifted off with Tom not far behind her.

The next thing they knew it was half three, having realised where Nikki had fallen asleep she suddenly shot up nearly giving Tom heart failure in the process. "Nikki are you alright?" Tom gasped still recovering from Nikki's sudden movement. "Yeah I'm fine" Nikki tried to desperately convince not just Tom but herself as well. Tom looked far from convinced and went to argue about her statement however before he had chance to get any words out of his mouth Nikki interrupted him " look Tom you can go now, I can look after myself like i always have" she muttered absentmindedly. Tom was slightly taken aback by her words however he remained composed as he told her that right now she should allow someone else to take care of her for a change, after all she had just lost her dad a few short days ago. In a tiny vulnerable voice Nikki simply said "okay". With that Tom made his way to the kitchen and found his way around Nikki's very modern Kitchen making some sandwiches as they had managed to sleep right the way through lunch. He then boiled the kettle and made two cups of tea before carrying it all into the living room where he found Nikki sprawled out on the sofa smiling at the photograph with slightly watery eyes.

Once they had eaten the sandwiches and drank the tea, well in Nikki's case a few bites and some small sips. Tom had tried to persuade to eat some more "Nik please try and eat a bit more you need to keep your strength up especially at the moment" tom told her softly". "I can't my body won't let me" Nikki whispered barely audible to hear. Tom reluctantly took the dirty cups and plates to the kitchen and then returned swiftly to talk to Nikki. Tom went and sat down next to Nikki and took her hands in his " I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for you to come and stay at my house for a while, only I can't leave you here on your own and I have got Josh to think about" Tom explained. Taking a minute to think about it, Nikki plucked up the courage to reply to Tom's suggestion " no-no I will be fine here on my own, like I said before I am more than capable of looking after myself" Tom sighed and told her he wouldn't take no for an answer. Nikki was growing more and more agitated with Tom's reluctance to leave her alone in peace.

Tom decided to get up and leave the room, so that he could phone Josh to tell him what was going on. He retrieved his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed Josh's number. After a few short rings, Josh answered "hey dad, everything ok". "Hey son, not really it's a long story but I am at Nikki's house at the moment, but I'm going to bring Nikki back to ours as she shouldn't be on her own right now". Josh was bit taken aback but was happy for Nikki to come around, as they got on very well with each other "err okay Dad, well I will see you both soon then". Tom smiled before responding to Josh "thanks for understanding mate, see you in bit". Tom then hung up and walked back into the living room " right then I have just spoken to Josh and I told him we will coming shortly". Finally fed up of listening to Tom, Nikki got up, walked into the hall and began making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. "I will be back in a minute" she called to Tom when she reached the top of the stairs as he stood at the bottom waiting patiently. A few minutes later Nikki emerged with a bag and made her way back down the stairs. Tom smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around him and whispered into is ear "thank you".

**Again reviews would be greatly appreciated, thank you :-)**


End file.
